


Waiting on the Light

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric waits for the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on the Light

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Waiting on the Light  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Godric, Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warnings:** character death  
>  **Summary:** Godric waits for the sun.  
>  **A/N:** Set during Season 2 Episode 9 I Will Rise Up. Written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

The sun is death to me and my kind. After over two thousand years spent walking this earth waiting for a peaceful coexistence between vampires and humans, one that never seems to come, I have finally realized that I am so very tired. I not only need the sunlight; I long for it.

Flames begin to lick my skin as I am being consumed by the sun. I'm surprised the true death doesn’t hurt.

The human woman beside me has tears in her eyes as she watches me burn. A human shedding tears for a vampire... Will wonders never cease?


End file.
